


Caffeine Crash Course

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir Ivan?" Phillip asked. </p><p>There were dark circles around Ivan's eyes and it looked like it pained Ivan to open them. For a moment, he just stared at Phillip. Then he groaned and turned his face into his arms as if to escape the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodenameStardancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameStardancer/gifts).



> Written for starburstwrites on tumblr who requested the prompt "Ivan" + "hasn't slept in 48 hours" and added: _Extra points if Phillip's in there somewhere but you don't have to do that_.
> 
> My first thought was to write about a sleep-deprived Ivan calling Phillip at 3am Zandar-time, but then this went in a different direction.

It was six in the morning when Phillip let himself into the base. His flight had gotten in early and he had seen no point in checking into his hotel before returning to meet his fellow rangers at eight. 

Given the hour and that the lights were out, he expected the command center to be empty, so he was surprised when he heard a loud groan the moment he turned the lights on.

Phillip walked in the direction of the sound and found Ivan seated at one of the wooden tables. His head was pillowed in his arms which were resting on the table's surface

"Sir Ivan?" Phillip asked. 

There were dark circles around Ivan's eyes and it looked like it pained Ivan to open them. For a moment, he just stared at Phillip. Then he groaned again and turned his face into his arms as if to escape the light.

"Hello, your highness," Ivan said, the words muffled by his sleeves.

Phillip sucked in a deep, worried breath. Ivan didn't look well, but that wasn't the only reason why Phillip knew something was wrong. Despite Phillip's protests, Ivan insisted on bowing before Phillip every time he greeted him. Now Ivan was barely acknowledging his presence.

"Sir Ivan?" he asked again, lowering himself into the empty chair next to the one Ivan was seated on. "Are you alright?" He put a hand on Ivan's shoulder, despite the fact that he felt awkward doing so. Even months after becoming friends with the rangers, he still wasn't used to offering anyone support or comfort, especially physically, though it was something he was working on becoming better at.

"What happened?" Phillip asked when Ivan didn't answer and Phillip's worry for him grew.

"Coffee," Ivan muttered.

"Coffee?" Phillip asked, taken aback. He wasn't sure what kind of answer he had expected, but it wasn't this.

Ivan didn't lift his head from where it was buried in his arms and his voice lacked its usual cheerfulness when he replied, "Two days ago, I discovered the wonderfully smelling black elixir. At first I did not care for its bitter taste, but then Chase explained I could add milk and sugar to it and it was delicious. I drank three cups and I had energy like I had never felt before. I was able to practice my sword work all through the night despite working all day. It was glorious."

Phillip sighed, already knowing where this story was going. That much caffeine in someone who had possibly never had coffee before couldn't be a good thing. Then he realized exactly what Ivan had said.

"That was two days ago?" he asked in alarm. He was no expert but he figured that the caffeine should've left Ivan's system by now.

"Yesterday I felt absolutely dreadful so I drank more of the enticing elixir. But its magical effects came with a price. I have not been able to sleep and my head is... hurting me."

Phillip did the math in his head and realized that Ivan hadn't slept in almost two days. Startled, he found himself squeezing Ivan's shoulder. "Coffee contains a drug that keeps people alert. People get used to it over time but you... you are new to drinking it. You should be careful consuming it in the future."

Ivan turned his head, gazing up at Phillip through heavy-lidded eyes. "Oh," he said. He continued to stare at Phillip and then frowned. "I did not mean to worry you, sire."

Even this exhausted, Ivan still managed to be concerned about Phillip's well-being.

"You should get some rest," Phillip told him around something heavy that had settled in his throat.

He was about to suggest that Ivan return to his room when Ivan abruptly sat up. He winced and a moment later, his eyes closed and his upper body fell towards the tabletop at an alarming speed. Phillip caught him around the front, thankful that his ranger training had improved his reflexes. 

"Sir Ivan!"

Ivan shifted in his arms and then pressed his face to Phillip's shoulder. "I think perhaps I can finally sleep," he said. 

Phillip didn't know what to do or even if he should keep holding Ivan like he was, but Ivan seemed comfortable so he stayed still. A few minutes later, Ivan's breathing evened out and his body relaxed in Phillip's arms.

"Sir Ivan?" Phillip asked but there was no response. Ivan was fast asleep. 

As carefully as he could, Phillip leaned back in his chair, taking Ivan with him as he made himself comfortable. He figured that there was little chance of Ivan waking until the ranger meeting started, and thus it was unlikely he would be moving for hours.

When Ivan started to snore, Phillip was relieved that Ivan was finally getting the rest he needed. And though Phillip still felt awkward, especially now that Ivan was draped over him, he also felt content that he was able to support and comfort a friend in need.


End file.
